


Fred

by michan_kitamura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George no sabe como seguir ahora que Fred no esta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fred

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Varitas Fuera 2011

    Al principio no paraba de llorar; cuando todo estaba tranquilo, cuando quedaba la satisfacción de haber ganado, cuando sabía que su muerte, ninguna de las muertes, había sido en vano, aun así seguía llorando, aun así lo único que pensaba era “Freddy me aseguraste que estabas bien” y “No puedo hacer esto sin ti”. 

    En el funeral sus lágrimas hicieron presencia en silencio, mientras oía el llanto de sus hermanos de lejos, ahora todo siempre lo escuchaba de lejos, como si en realidad no estuviera vivo, como si en realidad parte de su alma se hubiese muerto; vio a Katy, a Lee, a Oliver y a Angelina hacer miles de fuegos artificiales con las varitas de despedida, porque eso es lo que le hubiera gustado a Fred, al que mantuvo abierta su tienda de chascos en tiempos de guerra sólo porque creía que la gente necesitaba motivos para reír. George dejó de llorar en ese momento pero todavía no había nada que lo llamara a sonreír.

    Quiso cerrar Sortilegios Weasley, toda la tienda estaba demasiado llena de recuerdos, llena de Fred por todas partes, y a pesar de que ya no lloraba no se creía capaz de lidiar con el dolor, fue Harry el que lo convenció de que acabar con la tienda sería ensuciar la memoria de su hermano así que la mantuvo, aunque trabajar en ella era una tortura. Ginny cuando no estaba de temporada, Ron cada vez que podía e incluso Percy lo acompañaban en el lugar, tratando de que el vacío no fuera tan inmenso, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Fred debería estar aquí.

     Charly, que se había tomado unas vacaciones para pasar un tiempo con su familia, dormía en la habitación arriba de la tienda junto a él y lo hacía dormir contándole historias de dragones igual que cuando era pequeño pero esta vez era para que las pesadillas no terminaran transformándolo en adicto a la poción sin sueños; Ron hacía de pareja con él cada vez que Ginny organizaba juegos de quidditch familiares para, aunque fuera por un rato, se preocupara solo de sentir el viento en su cara y de golpear con fuerza contra las budglers, como si estuviera golpeando a todas las injusticias del mundo; Percy una vez a la semana lo sacaba de la tienda y lo llevaba a Las Tres Escobas a beber whisky de fuego y hacerse mutua compañía, nunca hablaban mucho pero tampoco lo necesitaban, porque ambos entendendian de una forma que nadie más podía el dolor del otro; Bill lo invitó a pasar una temporada en su Shell Cottage pero entonces George se hizo más cercano a Angelina, sus padre volvieron a ver una luz, aunque pequeña, en sus ojos, y su familia supo que en algún momento las cosas estarían bien.

    Los primeros días hablan de quidditch, de Oliver, de las tardes con el equipo celebrando y tomando cerveza de mantequilla, a veces también hablan de Fred, porque Angelina fue su novia después de todo, y es algo que los une, y a pesar de que nunca lo dice en voz alta, cuando habla con ella, el recuerdo de su hermano se hace más ligero, más llevadero, menos doloroso.  

    Se casan, porque se quieren se acompañan y se comprenden, hay una boda y es hermosa pero sus ojos no terminan de brillar, su sonrisa no termina de aparecer, como si a pesar del tiempo aun no hubiera recuperado el eje de su vida, como si a pesar de todo aun algunas noches el vacío se hiciera insoportable, pero está vivo, está bien, y trata de seguir su vida con eso, que es lo que tiene y a lo que está dispuesto a renunciar.

     Entonces se entera de que va a ser padre, entonces ve a Angelina más hermosa que nunca, entonces ya no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar porque todo es “voy a ser padre, voy, vamos, a tener un hijo”. Cuando una mañana soleada el pequeño nace en la familia Weasley todo es celebración y él observa al pequeño con un ligero rastro de cabello que ya se adivina rojo fuego y una sonrisa traviesa en su cara y todo vuelve a tener sentido y el mundo vuelve a girar y aunque el recuerdo persiste y nunca se ira sabe que puede superar esto, sabe que ahora puede vivir su vida.

 

―George, estaba pensando que quizás quieras llamarlo… - Angelina no dice el nombre en voz alta pero tampoco es como si lo necesitara.

―Claro, se llamará Fred.

 


End file.
